


【黑篮】王国战纪

by Roowen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 黑子哲也 - Freeform, 黑子的篮球 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roowen/pseuds/Roowen





	1. 　　第1章 欢迎来到诚凛村

　　“哦，醒了吗？”

　　黑子睁开眼，眼前是一个英气十足的男人，高大的身体很健壮，透着一股野性。

　　“这里是哪里？”黑子淡然地问道。

　　“这里？”男人笑了起来：“这里是诚凛村，很大的村子哦，大概是这个大陆上最大的村子了。”

　　黑子挣扎着坐起身：“你是？”眼前的男人拥有着暗红色的头发，这是贵族血统的证明，甚至于说句冒犯的话，这样的发色是拥有着王位继承权的人，虽然比不过血统最为纯正的赤司殿下，但是他绝对不是一般人。

　　“我？”男人爽朗地笑着：“我是火神大我。”

　　黑子恭敬地垂头表示礼仪：“火神殿下，多谢您的相助，在下感激不尽。”

　　火神连连摆手，伸手按住了黑子的头：“不必用敬称的，我也不过是这里的村长而已，你是贵族吧，这种一看就是宫廷出身的语气，真是城里人的感觉。”

　　黑子面无表情的抬手拉下了火神的手：“很痛，请不要这么做。确实，我是宫廷出身的贵族，但是，并不是什么了不起的血统，只是宫廷内皇族的随侍罢了。”

　　“啊，这样啊。”火神稍稍松了口气，然后大力的拍了拍黑子的肩膀：“你叫什么名字？”

　　“我……我叫黑子哲也。”这个名字真是好久都没有被人称呼过了，因此在这里即使使用本名也不用担心什么。

　　“黑子，那你果然是因为内斗从宫内逃出来的吧。”火神摸了摸下巴。

　　黑子眸光一沉：“确实如此，不知道现在情况怎么样了，我似乎昏睡了很多天。”

　　火神双手环胸：“这个不用担心，现在局势已经稳定下来了，不过，大陆现在被奇迹皇子们分裂成了五个国家。这里，诚凛村因为地势问题，反倒成了独立的村落，不属于任何王国了。”

　　“那……帝光帝国……”黑子虽然已经料想到有这样的情况出现，却还是忍不住追问道。

　　火神挑了挑，他那个特别的分叉眉：“当然，不复存在了。现在大陆上的五国，分别是大皇子黄濑建立的海常帝国，二皇子绿间建立的秀德帝国，三皇子青峰建立的桐皇帝国，四皇子紫原建立的阳泉帝国，以及五皇子即原皇太子赤司建立的洛山帝国。”

　　黑子叹了口气，看向窗外，远处是茂密的森林，通过刚刚火神的描述，他大致猜到了自己现在所在的位置，帝光帝国统领着整个巴斯兰德大陆，先皇给每位皇子都划分了封地，巴斯兰德大陆就这样被划分成为了五个版图。这五个版图的中间，有着一个迷雾森林，面积很大，却无法穿越，因此五块版图之间都是以迷雾森林的边界为最终划分的边界线，这样中间的迷雾森林不属于任何一个皇子，而现在自然也不属于任何一个国家。

　　火神看着黑子一直在沉思，也没有打断他，起身给黑子倒了杯水，然后见他看向自己，便开口问道：“你打算怎么办？要回到宫廷吗？虽然你是逃出来的。”

　　黑子虽然没有表情，火神却觉得黑子一副哀伤的样子。

　　回去宫廷，回哪个？帝国都不复存在了，那么他又有什么理由回去呢？

　　“那个……”黑子有些不好意思的开口：“请问，我可以留下吗？”

　　火神听了摊开手：“当然可以，欢迎，把这里当做自己家就行。”说完，他侧头看着黑子：“你刚来，还没有房子，先住在我这里，之后你也可以在村子里盖一座你自己的房子。”

　　黑子抓紧了盖在身上的毛毯，露出了一个淡淡地微笑：“火神殿下，谢谢您。”

　　“啊，刚刚不是说过了，不要叫我殿下。”火神不耐的挠了挠头发，然后对着黑子摊开了手，朝着窗外：“欢迎来到诚凛村。”

　　“那，火神君。”黑子抓住了火神摊开的手：“谢谢您。”

　　一瞬间，看着黑子浅淡的微笑，和自己手掌中有些冰凉的小手，火神的心跳停滞了一拍，这个人，有点儿特别。

　　火神有些局促地移开了视线：“话说，你的身体，没事了吗？”

　　黑子点点头：“嗯，没事，我是顺着河流过来的，其实我是主动跳进河里的，所以做好了完全的措施。”他用猪皮包裹了自己，然后将自己缠在了枯木上，因为只有利用最快的河流，他才能从那个戒备森严的宫廷之中逃出来。

　　主动？火神想起了救起黑子时，他身上裹着的猪皮不由点了点头：“嗯，确实，你没有受一点儿外伤。宫廷内斗还真是可怕呢，你这样的侍从也要被牵涉其中，可真辛苦。”

　　黑子表情有些暗淡，他垂下头：“说的也是呢！”

　　看着黑子的表情，火神身后摸了摸他的头发：“别担心，在这里你不会被卷进任何人的斗争，我会守护这个村子的。”

　　黑子听了不由笑了起来：“火神君是模仿勇者吗？这里难不成住的还有公主？真是可惜呢，先皇只有五个儿子。”

　　这个巴斯兰德大陆上，拥有彩色发色的人都是拥有贵族血统，棕色和黑色的头发都是平民。在诚凛这个偏僻的村子里，只有火神是彩色的头发，因此当火神和黑子两个人并肩走在村子的街头时，所有人都超这里看了过来。

　　“哟，大我……新人吗？居然是贵族啊！”村里人熟稔的跟火神打着招呼。

　　“大我？”黑子除了从皇族和家人口中，还从未见过贵族被别人叫副名的。

　　巴斯兰德大陆上，贵族们是没有姓氏的，因为都是神的后裔，贵族使用的命名格式是【主名】+【副名】，当然宫廷内如果拥有官职的话，一般的称呼是【主名】+【官职】，不过像黑子曾经那样，职位是独一无二的话，连主名都不会被人称呼，只能称呼他的官职。

　　火神听到黑子的疑惑低头看了他一眼：“啊，你是宫廷长大的吧，平民是有姓氏的，一般来说都是姓氏+名字。所以大家以为我也是这样，而大我就是我的名字。”

　　对于贵族们来说副名只有皇帝陛下和亲近的家人才能这样称呼，否则就是侮辱。

　　真是平易近人的贵族呢，黑子不由地在心里感叹。

　　


	2. 　　第2章 神谕

　　“黑子！要去采摘野果和蘑菇了，快点儿！”河原在门外喊道。

　　黑子穿上鞋，给踢了被子的火神重新盖好被子，匆忙的提着篮子跑出了门。

　　来这里已经一个月了，自己吃住都在火神君家里，如果不出力的话，总觉得过意不去，可是对于之前都是被人侍奉长大的黑子对于家务什么的完全是一点儿也不会，帮忙什么的，不添乱就不错了。

　　所以跟着外出采摘的村民去采摘一些食物回来也算尽了自己一分力。

　　迷雾森林最外侧虽然都是毒雾，但是没想到里面居然都是丰富的资源，茂密的森林里动物和植物都非常的充裕，诚凛村以种植为主，但农忙期结束的时候，也会在森林里狩猎和采摘，丰富一下食材。

　　跟着河原采摘了一个星期，黑子也差不多能分得清有毒的和无毒的一些植物了。

　　采摘结束，回去的途中，黑子瞧见了一棵罕见的果树，啊，他吃过那种果子，非常好吃，不过因为罕见，即使是他也只吃过一次，摘几颗算作对火神君照顾的谢礼吧。

　　于是，忘记跟河原打招呼，黑子用旁边的木棍敲落树上的果子，然后用身上的外衣接住，抬着头，专注地盯着果子掉落的方向，一个不小心，黑子一脚踩空从坡上滚了下去。

　　脚扭到了……黑子尝试着站起来，却发现完全做不到。

　　这可怎么办？

　　从前从未出过皇城一步的黑子傻眼了，慢慢地天色变暗，雾色变浓了，迷雾森林到了夜晚更加可怕，即使是身处不是毒雾覆盖的内部，这浓重的雾气也会让人失去方向。火神君明明告诫过自己，在森林里不要跟大家走散，因为不能在森林里过夜，夜里是无论如何都走不出迷雾森林的。

　　这样，天黑了，就根本不可能有人会过来搜救了，在这里过一夜，黑子不由得抱紧了双腿，回想起在神殿里斋戒的日子，一样的黑暗，一样的阴冷，一样的被饥饿笼罩。

　　远远的，黑子在这一片漆黑寂静中听到了声音，在神殿里斋戒，他能听到神谕，每次当他要去倾听神谕的时候，就必须以面临绝境的心态才能听到，原来这次也是……绝境，又要去被迫听那他根本不想知道的神谕。

　　“我亲爱的侍从，你的衷心让你再次见到了我……”

　　啊……这个冰冷而又温暖的声音，黑子控制不了自己的身体，将双手交叉，放在胸前，双膝跪地然后俯首贴地：“我尊敬而崇高的神主，请让您的恩赐降福于您的子民，您衷心的侍从将会永远追随于您，请您说出您的旨意。”

　　“我亲爱的侍从，为何你违背了我的旨意？”声音中带着悲悯和巍然不动的冰冷。

　　黑子的身体开始颤抖：“您衷心的侍从无法看到你旨意中的希望。”

　　“旧的制度彻底消亡，带能够带来真正的新生，赤司征十郎才是被我所选中的人。”

　　想到那双异色的瞳孔，黑子放在胸前的双手不由地攥紧了胸口的衣料：“您所说的消亡，是指帝光帝国的覆灭，及无法终止的战乱吗？”

　　那么现在不也如此吗？五国分裂，战争其实就是一触即发的事情。

　　“啊……我亲爱的侍从，如果你留在赤司的身边，原本可以更加快速解决这件事情，如今，可能要花费更久的时间了，而未来的赤司究竟还是否是我所选中的人就不一定了。”

　　如果我留在赤司身边，那么现在的其他皇子怕是已经过了冥河了，正是因为圣神祭司本人的失踪，使得皇太子无法举办正式的加冕仪式继位，其他皇子才趁机得以自立为皇。

　　圣神祭司，真正的，也是唯一的神使，代代传承，他能够传达真正的神谕，因而，所有的皇帝都必须经过圣神祭司的加冕，不被圣神祭司加冕，便不能成为皇帝，这是巴斯兰德大陆已经流传数百年的规矩。

　　“我亲爱的侍从，你违背了我的旨意，导致现在出现了没有被我选中的人都成为了皇帝，你要被我舍弃吗？”

　　舍弃？黑子的脸面如死灰，他被神主选中的时候，才十二岁，亲眼看着前任圣神祭司从神殿抬出时候的那一刻，他听到了神的声音，神给予了他光芒，而他也从神殿里一个普通的清扫神侍一跃成为了这个大陆独一无二的圣神祭司。

　　前任圣神祭司便是被神主舍弃的人，被神主舍弃，等待他的只有凄惨的死状。

　　可是……

　　黑子颤抖地问道：“我尊敬而崇高的神主，我要如何做？”

　　“如何？回到赤司征十郎的身边，为他扫除一切障碍，踏平现在的其余四国，这样也跟之前我的旨意一样，旧的制度彻底消亡，新的制度将跟随赤司征十郎诞生。”

　　赤司殿下……可是……现在的赤司殿下并不是赤司殿下，现在的赤司殿下太过残酷，也太过独断，黑子忍受着神主的压迫感，正在他觉得快要承受不住的时候。

　　远处传来了细碎的声音：“黑子……黑子！你在吗？”

　　身边来自神主的压迫感猛然一轻，声音逐渐接近，上面站着的人是火神君。

　　“那个人……”

　　这是神主消失前最后的一句话，除了被神主选中的人以外，神主是不会将神谕放在其他人身上，黑子看着顺着坡滑下来的火神君，忽然觉得自己看到了第二个选择。

　　“火神君……”黑子松了口气，看着满头大汗的火神不由得有些感动，这次又被他救了呢，要是刚刚在跟神主僵持下去的话，自己恐怕不是因被神主舍弃而死就是被神主的威压震慑而死。

　　“你真得什么都不行呢！”火神有些无奈地用衣服的前襟擦了擦脸上的汗，然后有些轻松的笑了笑：“不过，太好了，终于找到你了。”

　　黑子看着火神粗鲁的动作，不由的眉头微蹙，从口袋里掏出手帕递给火神，却见火神一伸手，顺手将黑子从地上拉了起来：“你发什么呆，还跪在那里，地上湿气重，对膝盖不好。”

　　


	3. 　　第3章 迷幻果

　　但是黑子完全没有站立的力量，直接跌倒在了火神的怀里。

　　火神一把揽住了黑子的腰：“你没事吧？受伤了吗？”

　　“是的，右边脚腕扭到了，左边的膝盖有擦伤。”黑子冷静的描述了自己受伤的位置，然后抬头看向陡峭的斜坡：“火神君带着我是上不去的，别说带着我，你现在恐怕也爬不上去了。”

　　火神也顺着黑子的视线向上看过去，下来的时候倒也没觉得这个坡度又这么的陡，好像真得如黑子所说，没有上去的可能了。

　　“火神君，真得是笨蛋呢！”黑子冷静的毒舌着，不过刚刚的恐惧已经被驱走了。

　　“哈！你在说什么呢！”火神见黑子脚不方便，索性将他横抱起来。

　　一时之间，被惊到的黑子不由地抱紧了火神的脖子：“突然之间，吓到我了，火神君。”

　　“你的声音可完全没有被吓到的感觉。”火神这么说着，走到了旁边的一棵树下，将黑子慢慢放在地上。

　　四目相对的那一刻，黑子才反应过来，他一直这么亲密的环着火神的脖子，下意识的松开了手，移开了视线。

　　脚腕被火神的手握住，黑子一怔，却看见月光下火神有些担忧的视线，啊，这个人真是温柔的人呢。

　　扭到的地方被火神按住，他抬头看向黑子：“这里痛吗？”

　　见黑子眉头紧蹙却没有出声，不由地叹了一口气：“痛就说出来，不然不知道你那里痛，怎么帮你推拿？”

　　“火神君……”黑子眼睛有些湿润，这么温柔的对待自己，平等自然而又亲近，是从来都没有过的事情，皇子们是和自己关系不错，可是他们是上位者，因而也只是用上位者的态度对待自己。

　　火神见黑子微红的眼眶，不由的有些无措：“怎么了，是我按的太痛了吗？所以说让你觉得痛了就赶紧说啊。”这么说着，火神的手上力气小了很多。

　　黑子用袖子擦干眼泪：“是啊，都是因为火神君的错，为什么要那么大力气。”

　　“诶？我已经尽可能轻一点儿了啊。”

　　咕~黑子听到火神肚子的声音，喂喂一怔：“火神君今天还没有吃东西吗？”

　　火神尴尬的笑了笑：“中午的时候吃了一些，半晌河原跑回来说你失踪了，我就来山上找你。”

　　黑子有些歉疚的垂眸：“对不起，我……”想到刚刚的果子，他猛的抬起头：“火神君，刚刚我坐的那个地方应该还有我摘的果子，你拿过来吃吧。”

　　“诶？”火神听着黑子的话走了过去，见到地上的外衣，抬头看向上面的果树：“呐，黑子，你该不会是为了摘这个果子才掉下来的吧。”

　　“是的，这段时间承蒙火神君的照顾，这个果子我在宫廷的时候吃过一次，非常美味，所以想摘一些当做给你的谢礼。”

　　火神将抱着果子的外衣拿起，又把散落在地上的果子都捡起兜起来走到黑子身边，然后看着这里面的果子眉头紧蹙：“这个果子……”

　　“怎么了？”黑子有些疑惑，但他确定这就是他在宫廷吃到的那种果子，因为十分美味所以外形记得清清楚楚。

　　“这个果子在诚凛村有着不好的名头，村里人都不敢吃这种果子的。”火神盯着外形诱人的果子咽了咽口水，如今腹内空空确实有些让人有想要吃掉它的冲动。

　　“不好的名头？什么样的？”黑子不解的问。

　　火神拿起一个然后用力掰开，看着里面粉白的果肉，舔了舔唇瓣：“它叫迷幻果，和名字一样，有致幻的能力，因此村里没有人吃过这种果子。”

　　看着果肉，黑子更加确定，这就是他吃到的那种果子，但是当是并没有什么奇怪的反应啊，于是他从火神手中拿过了果子，毫不犹豫的咬了一口，他也是很久没吃东西了，饥寒交迫的，这种可以果腹的东西对他来说太有诱惑力了。

　　黑子三两下就吃掉了一个果子，然后又等了一会儿对火神说：“看，没什么问题吧。”接着又拿起第二颗吃了起来。

　　禁不住诱惑的火神见黑子确实吃了并没有什么特别的问题，便也跟着吃了起来。

　　等到火神再次睁开眼的时候，黑子正睡在他的怀里，稍微动了一下，火神发现他的性器也深深地埋在黑子的身体里，几乎都不用想象，都能知道昨晚究竟发生了什么，啊！！！！那个果然是迷幻果！！！

　　该怎么办？！！！

　　就在火神犹豫的时候，黑子睁开了眼，第一反应，推开了眼前的火神，火神的性器从他身体滑出的时候，后面流下来了粘稠的液体。当黑子意识到发生了什么的时候，他面色惨白的瘫坐在地上。

　　圣神祭司，是无欲无性的，也就是说，从这一天起，他失去了神侍的能力。

　　尽管他一再诅咒自己的命运，但是神侍的能力赋予了他在这个世界存在的意义，现在这个意义消失了。

　　“我会负责的。”火神郑重的双膝跪地，认真地看着黑子，但此刻的黑子尚未从刚刚的打击中缓过神了，身体被侵犯这种事情远没有失去神侍能力这种事情的冲击来的大。

　　“火神君……”黑子目光呆滞的看向火神，瞳孔内却是一片死寂：“你觉得我失去了什么？”

　　失去了什么？火神看着黑子绝望的神情，心口一痛：“你失去的，是我想象不到的东西，但是我保证，今后，我会用我的一切来为你负责。”

　　一切，火神眼中的光芒却逐渐让黑子清醒了过来，一直以来，他所找寻的不正是这个吗？过上普通人的生活，不再是被神的旨意所驱使的棋子，这不是自己所期望的事情吗？自己在痛心地不过是自己一直都想摆脱的束缚，只是因为突然失去才感觉到一些不适应罢了，虽然以这种方式来摆脱束缚不是自己所期望的，但那有什么关系，自己终于可以过上普通人的生活了，没有了神主的旨意，也再也听不到神谕，反而是一件好事呢。

　　


	4. 第4章 婚礼

　　

　　一瞬间，黑子的表情就明亮了起来，他平淡的穿上上衣，然后看着地上脏兮兮的裤子叹了口气：“火神君真是，粗暴呢！”

　　“啊？”预料不到的变化，让火神惊讶的看着黑子。

　　“我昨晚已经喊得嗓子都哑了，说了那么多遍不要了，但是火神君还是强迫我。”黑子吃力的穿着裤子，然后叹了口气，用余光瞟了瞟面如土色的火神。

　　“那个……抱歉……”

　　“啊~火神君甚至到早上都不肯从我身体里出来，我的腰都快痛死了。”云淡风轻的感慨着，黑子就像是在讨论今晚吃什么一样的语气说着这些。

　　但火神已经承受不住：“对不起黑子，从今往后你说什么我都做。实在不行，我以死谢罪吧。”

　　黑子不由笑了起来：“火神君真是笨蛋，以死谢罪还是免了。不过你说好的，要负责的。”

　　火神用力的点点头：“说得没错，我们今天回去就举办婚礼。”

　　哈？黑子这回愣住了，他僵硬问道：“火神君，你说什么？”

　　“举办婚礼啊。”火神自然而郑重的抓住了黑子的手，陈恳地看着他：“要负责的话，这种形式最郑重了吧。”

　　黑子呆滞的说道：“我们可都是男人。”

　　火神点点头：“是这样。”

　　“那，要怎么结婚？”黑子从来都没听说过男人之间还能结婚这种事，虽然他知道也是有男性伴侣这种事情，可是，结婚什么的是不可能的吧。

　　火神摇摇头：“这里可是诚凛村，以前就有男人跟男人结婚的例子，而且即使现在我们村里的男性夫夫也不少。”

　　真是特别的村子呢，黑子抿了抿唇，看着火神认真的表情，不由得心里有些开心，和火神结婚，好像也是很有趣的事情。

　　“那就结婚吧，不过今晚的话也太仓促了，我们都是第一次结婚，还是要郑重一点儿吧。”这么说着，黑子便和火神讨论起之后婚礼的一些事情，对婚礼仪式十分熟知的黑子，对火神口中草率的婚礼表示相当的不满意。

　　不过，原本和火神结婚这件事情，黑子也没有往深了考虑，他只知道，他需要一个栖身之处，而现在眼前就刚好有一个完美的归宿，是最佳的选择。

　　婚礼当天，送走了来吃喜酒的村民后，黑子坐在桌前看着已经喝得半醉的火神：“火神君，真是笨蛋，如果不是我的话，你大概将来也是被随便一个女人以这样的方式绑住结婚了吧。”虽然是一如既往的调侃，这么说着的黑子脸上却有些哀伤。

　　“那是不可能的。”火神带着醉意看着桌子对面的黑子，深邃的眼眸中透着水光。

　　黑子站起身给火神倒了一杯醒酒汤：“好好喝完吧，我去睡觉了。”

　　将醒酒汤放在桌上的时候，黑子的手腕被火神抓住了：“我可不是什么笨蛋！你才是哦，黑子你才是笨蛋！”

　　“喝醉酒开始说胡话了吧。”黑子有些无奈的转过身，看着一脸红晕神智也不太清醒的火神，却见他站起身，脚下也晃晃悠悠，然后双手按着自己的肩膀：“只有你，只有对你，我才会被迷幻果那种东西蒙住……别小看我，我很强的，意志力也是……”一边这么说着，一边倒在了黑子身上。

　　黑子默默地摇了摇头：“火神君，你的话，毫无说服力。”不过，怎么说呢，总觉得有点儿开心。

　　黑子费了好大的力气才把火神拖到了床上，清早，黑子是被食物的香味唤醒的。

　　说起来，昨天确实是黑子替火神挡了不少酒，结果火神却是先扛不住的。

　　“醒了吗？”火神端着小菜走近房间的时候，正好看到黑子坐起身，看着他凌乱的头发，走上前坐在床边，用手把黑子的头发理顺：“你早上的头发，真得不管看多少次都让人惊讶，能炸成这样也是艺术。”

　　“以前长发的时候可不会炸的，可能是我不太适合短发吧……”说着黑子也摸了摸自己翘的乱七八糟的头发，手却停住了。

　　果然火神也注意到了黑子的这句话：“黑子以前是长发？明明是男人？”

　　啊，糟了，整个大陆会留长发的男人只有神殿里的人，而神殿里的成年男人只有圣神祭司和大祭司。

　　还没等黑子想着怎么蒙混过去，火神却笑着说道：“不过黑子要是留长发，一定很好看。”

　　黑子听了松了口气：“那，我也再重新留成长发吧。”

　　火神却面色严肃：“那是不行的吧。”

　　言下之意，这个大陆能留长发的只能是神殿里的人。

　　“说……说得也是呢。”黑子眸光一暗，火神君果然还是注意到了：“火神君……”

　　火神此刻的笑容有着超越以往的阳光：“没关系的，等到什么时候黑子想说的时候，再说也不迟。”

　　黑子垂眸：“火神君真是温柔呢。不过，一直这么依赖你，自己却有所隐瞒，总是不公平的。我可以告诉你，我是圣神祭司……嗯，不过，应该说原来的圣神祭司吧，现在的话，倾听神谕的能力恐怕已经转移到了别人身上。”

　　“啊，那是因为我们……”火神有些歉疚的皱紧了眉头。

　　黑子摇摇头：“这不是火神君的错，只是个单纯的意外，况且还是我自己造成的。”

　　“真得没关系吗？那可是独一无二的能力。”火神有些不安的眼神，让黑子感动不已。

　　“没关系的，况且我已经不想再做神主的棋子了。”黑子这么说着，脸上不由地露出一丝轻松的微笑。

　　看到这个表情的黑子，火神不由的脸颊微红，移开了视线，这家伙，真是该死的可爱。

　　起床洗漱吃饭，日子和往常一样过，火神和黑子的关系似乎也并没有因为婚礼发生什么实质性的变化，火神白天除了帮村里人解决各种事情，三餐及家务也要回来做，自从出了上次的事情，黑子连上山采摘都被火神禁止了。

　　不过这样的日子，黑子却过得很习惯，以前在神殿里斋戒时也是这样，无聊的发慌。

　　

　　


End file.
